Let Your Melody Consume Me, My Love
by AkumaSakamaki
Summary: Roxas is starting his first year at a brand new University in the city, and so is his new, and captivating acquaintance Axel. Roxas is immediately drawn in by the green pools of Axel's eyes, and Axel is instantly attached to Roxas' smile. Will Axel's passion for music snare Roxas' heart, or will Roxas' camera skills bring light to a darker side to Axel he hasn't wanted to show?
Roxas was ready. Ready for his new start. Ready for his first year at a brand new University studying for his Diploma in Photo Imaging and Creative Digital Photography. He had everything packed a few nights before today, a gloomy looking Monday morning. The sky was darker than usual, even though it was six thirty in the morning, and the wind was chilly. But that didn't kill his motivation and excitement as he triple checked for his wallet, keys and phone, re arranged his blank art folios so that they sat better in his backpack and set off for the train.

He didn't have a car, his part time job had been slacking in paying him on time lately, and Roxas was thinking about quitting only to decide against it. But even if they had been paying him on time, he still wouldn't have enough for a car after paying his rent for his small apartment building and the essentials of gas, water and electricity. He didn't _really_ need to have the internet, but it was a much easier method of keeping in touch with the people he knew and figured it would come in handy with emailing his teachers instead of having to visit them face to face each day he had a question. His groceries were taken care of by his mother, although he disagreed with her helping hand, it did come in handy on the months where he may have gone over his internet limit or had spent too long in the shower wasting water. What he was left with was no more than seventy dollars, provided that he was paid correctly and on time. Which after taking away a further forty or so dollars for his public transport fees, there was nothing for a car.

He walked down the streets, glancing at a few bakeries, cafes and other various street shops opening up for the day's work. He stopped into one of the bakeries and brought himself a latte with two sugars and a savoury cheese roll, which he zipped up safely into his bag. He sipped on the creamy hot liquid inside the plastic cup and walked a little faster when he glanced at his wrist watch. 'Best not be late on my first day.' He thought to himself jogging toward the station now.

The streets weren't busy, but there were a decent amount of people wondering or driving around. Roxas was always eager to succeed, and was hopeful that his Diploma could help him get a better, full time, well-paying job. Coming up to the station now, he watched as the train times were displayed ahead on a monitor and heard his train was about to depart, which made him break out into a run. He fumbled with his wallet and tapped it onto the machine which blocked his way to the platform. After a few hurried tries, the machine beeped in agreeance and let him pass. Roxas ran out from the gate, hearing the horn of the train signal it was ready for departure and rounded the corner to get onto the second platform only to smack into someone and nearly tripped inside the train's closing doors. Panting but glad he was successful in boarding, he leaned against the train doors as the locomotive sounded its horn again and left the station. Roxas, happy that he somehow managed to not spill his beverage, sipped on it as he stood awkwardly to the side of the door and kept to himself for the journey to the city.

Roxas disposed of his plastic coffee cup in his backpack and pulled out his phone and earbuds from his pocket and set them in his ears. Flicking through his music, Roxas didn't notice the doors opening, or the person that was sprinting to reach the doors. Roxas was lucky enough to look up and catch a sight of red before he was flat on his back, pinned down with the weight of the person who had fallen on him. People turned their heads but quickly lost interest. Roxas, a little winded and confused, groaned. Obvious discomfort and a slight pain in his head from him hitting it on the floor under him. The person on top of him gasped down at Roxas' form and scrambled backwards off him, hitting his head also as he practically threw himself back into the closed doors. Roxas was in a daze, but shook it away and slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head and shooting daggers towards the person in front of him. That was, until he actually _looked_ at the person.

They were male, pale but slightly tan in complexion and had a head of thick, firetruck red hair which was styled into large spikes with generous amounts of hair gel. From what Roxas could see as the man sat at the foot of the door, he assumed he was taller than himself and thin but held the toned figure of someone who worked out regularly. Roxas' eyes trailed the man's figure then made their way back up to the man's head. An array of sharp angles and attractive features made up the face. The male had his eyes closed as he rubbed his head with a pout, but when he opened them to look at Roxas apologetically, Roxas couldn't help but stare. The eyes were the richest colour of green he had ever seen, practically glowing. They held a flirtatious and cocky glint as the worry was washed from the man's features and was replaced by an embarrassed grin. Roxas was captivated by such beauty this man held in his eyes. The man stood up and extended a hand down to Roxas, which he took slowly, still lost in the eyes of the body before him. Roxas looked down at their hands after he was fully standing and pulled his away quickly as a slight pink colour was brought to his cheeks. Partly because he was embarrassed that he had fallen. And partly because he realized how his heart beats weren't letting up since he saw the pools of mesmerizing green. The red head raised his hand and scratched the back of his head, not noticing Roxas' sudden shyness.

"Jeez, sorry about that kid. I would've missed the train if I didn't run. Guess I just didn't see you hiding behind the door there."

His voice was smooth, and made Roxas wonder further as to why his heart seemed to lift and pound at the sounds. Roxas shook his head, choosing to take the passive route.

"Oh no it's fine, I was the one who didn't notice you powering towards me."

Roxas laughed softly, trying to ease the awkward tension he suddenly felt around him. The red head laughed in turn to the humour in Roxas' words. 'Probably trying to be nice is all' Roxas thought. He sighed inwardly, feeling his nerves calm down at the sound of the man's laugh, causing him to offer the man one of his smiles. The man's attention was immediately drawn to Roxas' mouth, his irises focusing on the curve of his lips and almost as if rehearsed, held out his hand in a greeting gesture. Roxas noticed the man's stare and felt the heat rising in his face again. He looked at the hand and reluctantly took hold of it, shaking it lightly and quickly let go again trying to will away his blush.

"The named Axel, got it memorised?"

Axel grinned at Roxas with a very slight hint of a smirk in the corner of his mouth. Roxas obeyed the undernoted demand in the words 'got it memorised' and mentally put Axel's name to his eyes. Because there was no way he was going to forget those eyes. Even if he never saw them again. Roxas cleared his throat and replied politely, stuttering a little as his blush refused to leave.

"I-I'm Roxas. It's nice to meet you, Axel."

He smiled again, but a little half-heartedly this time and settled himself in his previous spot by the door. Axel stood directly opposite him, his feline like eyes never leaving Roxas. Roxas felt the stare and cursed himself for how easy it was to make his face flush with the rosy pink hue. He gulped slightly and chose to look out the door's windows. The environment was blurs of fauna, street residents and fences adorned in graffiti. Roxas finally relaxed himself slowly, his poster not at stiff and his face returning its normal shade of ivory. Axel was still staring, gazing. Taking in every detail of the blonde, but Roxas didn't seem to mind anymore or he didn't notice. His poor heart did however. And it was coxed back into a throb of quickened beats at Axel's next words.

"So, where are you heading? I'm staring at that new University today. Studying the art of the tunes. Are you interested in music?"

Axel seemed to be a much more laid back person, open from the get go and easy to talk to. That was something that Roxas appreciated. His few friends were somewhat more wound up and more serious. Well, at least one of them was. Roxas however, focused more on the fact that Axel was attending the same University as him, and instantly spoke with a hint of excitement.

"No way, I'm starting at the same University today too. I'm not studying music though, but I'm interested in it I suppose."

Roxas shrugged, becoming more and more comfortable around the red head by the second.

"I'm doing a Diploma in Photo Imaging and Creative Digital Photography. I'm hoping it will help land me a better job than taking photos for teenager birthdays. Who even needs fancy photos for a sixteenth?"

Roxas expressed his confusion with his rhetorical question by throwing up his hands and making a facial expression that said 'Why would you need them?' Axel chuckled softly and nodded in agreeance to Roxas' empty question. He stared at the way Roxas had eased himself into the situation, enjoying the personality Roxas was expressing to him. His eyes locked with Roxas' for a moment as the train stopped at another station, letting off and letting on a few people, then sped off again. Roxas averted his eyes and cleared his throat again. Axel's heart quickened at how adorable the smaller blonde was to him, causing his mouth to open and start moving again.

"How old are you?" Axel asked. A curious and hopeful grin hidden in his words.

"I'm nineteen. Twenty later this year. Yourself?"

Roxas replied, feeling like a small child talking to an adult once he took in Axel's height properly, despite his legal adult age. Axel only grinned.

"I'm twenty three. You know, you don't look nineteen. Judging by how small you are, I would have guessed half your age short stuff."

Axel held a cheeky glint in his eyes as he almost saw the hair on Roxas' head stand on end in annoyance.

"Aye! I do not look eight! And you don't look twenty three, more like forty!"

Roxas pouted as he replied and crossed his arms over his chest, only causing Axel to laugh and more emotions to stir inside of himself for the man in front of him. Axel's laughed died a little and he ruffled Roxas' hair. Joking about how looking older was better than looking as young as an eight year old child. Roxas then promptly shoved away Axel's arm playfully and stood guardedly in his place near the door, fixing up his 'now ruined hair' he had whined to Axel. Axel stopped mucking around and smiled genuinely at Roxas and leaned back onto the wall behind him again. Roxas rubbed his arm shyly, forgetting about his hair and smiled back sheepishly. Feeling a connect growing between them as they then stood in silence for the rest of the journey. Listening to the train rattle against the worn down tracks and the sound of their own beating hearts in their ears.


End file.
